


Skin

by desolationofzara



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Aged Up, Bottom Jon, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Top Damian, but its mainly porn and fluff, lap dance, lil bit of plot, this is.... sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolationofzara/pseuds/desolationofzara
Summary: Damian's had a crappy week because Jon left for a mission in space. Now Jon is back home and is going to help Damian feel better.





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoNEF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/gifts).



> This is a gift for a dear mutual on Tumblr GoNEF  
> Also, I recommend listening to the song Skin by Rhianna, as that's the song I used for Jon to "dance" to.  
> Damian is 23, Jon is 20

Damian scowled as he trudged up the stairs to his penthouse apartment in Downtown Gotham. He was beyond done with the day. It was supposed to rain all morning, but Mr. Freeze decided to turn it into snow  _ the first fucking thing in the morning _ . And Father, with his old ass, could not wake up to save his life. So that left Robin to save the lives of the citizens of Gotham  _ and  _ kick Mr- no wait-  _ Dr _ Freezes ass, then  _ drop him off all the way to Arkham _ because the damn roads were frozen over. Then come  _ all the way back _ without breakfast or an umbrella for back to back WE meetings. WE meetings that run through  _ lunch _ , and then Father comes back and flips, what Damian thought, a well proceeding meeting by implying that a potential business partner was embezzling from his own company. (He was, but Father wasn’t supposed to say it to his  _ face. _ ) By the time he straightened everything out (when was he the one that had tact and a careful tongue?) It started to rain. His father had already left with Alfred, leaving Damian to walk home, in the cold (he  _ hates _ the cold) and the rain, only for the elevator to stop working in the complex. 

It had not been his day.

Fuck, it hasn’t been his  _ week _ . 

Ever since Jon went off to some deep space mission with his father, Damians week just went into the shitter. 

Damian fished out his phone and his keys as he neared his apartment, and checked the date on his phone.

_ Two more days till Jon comes back. _

Damian pouted as he pocketed his phone and he rounded the corner to  _ finally _ get home. He laid his aching head on the door as he weakly put his keys into the lock. Damian swore that he heard one of Jon’s favorite country songs play on the other side. 

_ You’re delirious and hungry, Wayne, not to mention love sick.  _ He chastised himself as he walked in. 

It seems fate had some mercy on him for once in his life.

There was Jon, in his glasses and a fitted white button down, with his pressed slacks; looking as if he just got home from the Planet. 

Jon turned and gave him a big smile “Well don’t you look like a hundred bucks?”

Damian’s brain didn’t even acknowledge his aching legs sprinting towards his lover and pouncing on him. 

Jon laughed, his sweet, innocent, musical laugh, as Damian wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He clung to him like a koala bear and breathed in his honey sent that he missed so much. 

“I’m guessing you didn’t miss me much.” he heard Jon say. Damian lifted his head and kissed him, relishing the feeling of Jons warm lips sliding against his, the way his strong arms were securely wrapped around his back, ensuring that he wouldn’t fall or slip away. 

Jon was the one to pull away first, but rubbed their noses together. 

“You didn’t close the door, Batboy.”

Damian didn’t bother responding to the nickname they gave each other in their childhood, he just kissed Jon again, as the younger boy carried him to close the door. 

“You were gone for too long.” Damian grumbled, tilting his head going in for another kiss.

“Sorry.” Jon whispered as Damian peppered kisses across a warm cheek. Damian felt Jon moving them again, and he  _ hoped _ it was to the bedroom. He missed Jon for far too long to wait a second more. But, it wasn’t what he wanted, Jon wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and walked back to the dining room. Damian whined as he nibbled at Jons earlobe. 

“You feel like ice, you know that right?” Jon asked, forcing Damian to look into his eyes. 

“Bad day, busy week.” Damian said glumly, resting his head on Jons shoulder. Jon pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“Well, do you want to eat first, or do you want a hot bath? Cause both are ready for you when you want them.”

“Well, I want  _ you _ right now,” Damian purred, his lips tracing Jon’s neck, “are  _ you _ ready for  _ me? _ ”

Before Jon could answer, Damian’s stomach roared in protest. 

“I’m  _ always _ ready for you baby, but right now you need food and a hot bath.” Jon smiled. 

“And after that?” Damian smirked, as Jon set him down on a chair.

Jon blushed and walked into the kitchen.

_ Oh innocent farm boy, how I loathe you. _

* * *

 

Damian was fed a lovely dinner and Jon cleaned up while he took a hot shower. (A shower that Jon refused to take  _ with _ Damian, no matter how much he tried to persuade.)

Now Damian was dressed in his comfiest pajamas and he was pouting profusely on the couch. He  _ refused _ to get into bed without his boyfriend. Or at least without pushing him  _ into _ the bed, crawling on top of him, while he-

Damian’s fantasy was cut short as the lights dimmed and Jon sat next to him, still in his work clothes and glasses. 

“You’re cute when you pout.” Jon smiled, taking Damians face into his hands and kissing him. Damian eagerly returned the kiss. Jon pulled away and took off his fake glasses, allowing Damian to witness the twinkle in Jon’s ethereal blue eyes. He caught himself swooning as Jon placed them on the coffee table beside Damian, connecting their lips again. 

The kiss was slow, passionate, full of desire and an unspoken ‘I missed you’. Usually that type of kiss would make Damians toes curl and make him feel like he’s floating, but tonight he wanted to  _ speed things up. _ He  _ needed _ to hear Jon screaming his name, feel his body sliding  _ deliciously  _ against his own, he needed Jon’s thick tangled locks in his hands as he pulled on them while he took him from behind, taste the sweat on the nape of Jon’s neck as he left a mark. He needed that  _ now. _

Jon broke the kiss again and Damian almost screamed. 

“You’re being more bashful than usual, beloved. Everything okay?” Damian sighed, quelling his impatience. 

“Yeah! It’s just.... This planet that we went to... they uh... gave me some ideas and I wanted to try them with you. To make up for your bad week and everything.” Jon blushed as he looked up at him with impossibly gigantic blue eyes. 

Damian resisted the urge to rolls his eyes, internally cursing his weakness to that  _ damn _ puppy dog look, and he nodded his head. Jon beamed and pressed his lips against his, straddling his lap. 

_ THIS is more like it! _

“Although, I’ll make this a challenge, because I know you love those.” Jon panted in his ear, a moment later, as Damian pressed kisses down his jaw. Damian hummed in response, only  _ now _ registering that there’s music playing through the bluetooth speakers throughout their apartment. 

 

_ The mood is set _

_ So you already know what’s next _

 

“Try not to touch me.” Jon whispered, his mouth quirking up into a small smirk as he pressed his lips back onto his. 

Damian furrowed his brows in confusion, but broke the kiss and took his hands off of Jon’s hips, setting them against the cushions of the couch. He looked up expectantly at Jon, and he immediately wished he hadn’t. 

Jon was on his knees, looming over him, his dark fringe was hanging in his lidded eyes, pupils blown and dilated. Points of his pearly white teeth gleamed in the dim light as he bit into his plump pink lips. He was staring down at him ravenously and Damian’s breathing picked up. 

Jon slowly,  _ tragically slowly,  _ untucked his button down shirt from his pants, and removed his belt, letting it fall to the floor with a clang. 

_ Oh God. Oh fucking  _ **_God._ ** _ He’s doing a strip tease. Oh fucking  _ **_Hell._ **

Jon closed his eyes as he raked his hand through his soft strands, swaying his hips to the sultry beat.  

 

_ No teasin’ you waited long enough _

 

Oh the fucking  _ irony _ . Damian thought as Jon’s hips grazed against his hardening member. His arms twitched, and he caught Jon’s lips turn upwards into a teasing smile, practically screaming  _ Nuh uh uh! We said  _ _ no touching! _

Damian clenched his teeth and ignored the heat rising to his cheeks. 

Jon undid his pant button, unzipped them and shimmed them down to the tops of his thighs, giving Damian and perfect view of Jon’s hardening crotch through his boxer briefs. 

Jon placed his palms on either side of Damian’s head, and hovered over his face. Damian choked on his spit. 

“Guess this is why the strippers have those tear away pants, having to take your pants off fully isn’t all that sexy.” Jon grinned, still slowly moving his hips as the pants fell further, then finally to the floor. 

“Well, you’ve just made it sexy.” Damian all but moaned out.

“Thanks!” Jon beamed. 

If Damian wasn’t  _ absolutely  _ turned on right now (or had some blood circulation to his  _ brain _ ), he would have laughed at the reappearance of Bright Bubbly Jon. 

 

_ Softer than the others, boy I know you wanna touch _

_ Want you to feel it now _

 

Jon was merciless now, encasing Damian’s lap with his long muscular legs, moving his hips in a circle above the  _ obvious _ tent in his pajama pants, softly brushing against it and sending  _ violent _ tremors through Damian’s body. 

Jon, the evil beautiful tease, was slowly undoing the buttons on his button up and singing the lyrics of song in a breathless whisper. 

 

_ “Don’t hold back, you know I like it rough _

_ You know i’m feelin’ ya, you know you likin’ it” _

 

Damian’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he heard the words in Jon’s downright  _ sinful _ voice. 

Jon laid on his chest, shirt fully unbuttoned, but still on. On arm resting behind them and another on his jaw. 

Damian felt Jon’s lips graze over to his ear, his hand slowly trailing down his neck.

“ _ Relax _ .” Jon’s hot breath fanned over his ear and Damian had to bite his lips down to keep a moan in. 

“Im... totally relaxed. Just trying not to... cum in my pants.” Damian panted out, grabbing the couch cushions so hard his knuckles were white. 

Jon chuckled, soft and seductive, Damian whined on the spot, instinctively raising his hips. 

Suddenly, Jon pushed off the couch and Damian’s head snapped up. Jon was still in Damians lap, but only Damian was facing his back.

Jon threw a smirk over his shoulder and pulled off his shirt, allowing Damian to see Jon’s back muscles move  _ deliciously _ under his skin. Jon rolled his hips, and let his head fall to the side showing off his long neck, letting his shirt fall to the floor. 

He was showing off the places that Damian loved to bite and mark. And Damian would love to do  _ nothing more _  than to grab him by the hips and start trailing hickies down his spine. 

Jon quickly began to grind his ass right into Damian’s throbbing member. Damian moaned loudly, and his body jerked forward, allowing Jon to rest his head against the older boys shoulder, grinding into him with the beat of the song.

 

_ All im in is just skin, no jeans, take them off, _

_ Wanna feel your skin _

 

Damian moaned and whined, lifting his hips to rub between the cheeks of Jons beautifully sculpted ass. Damian squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Jons hand caress up his bare stomach, rolling a nipple in his fingers. 

“Oh,  _ fuck,  _ Jon.” Damian groaned.

Jon withdrew his fingers and slid both of his hands down Damian’s arms

 

_ Im loving your skin _

 

Jon wrapped his hands around Damian’s wrists and brought one towards himself. He looked up at Damian, making sure his eyes were glued to him and inserted Damian’s middle finger into his stove hot mouth and  _ sucked _ , his eyes fluttering shut. 

Damian practically  _ screamed _ . 

Jon bobbed his head, swirling his tongue around his finger, leading Damian’s other hand to his stomach. Damian thrusted his hand down and wrapped his fist around Jon’s dick. 

Jon’s jaw became slack as me moaned wetly around the finger in his mouth, allowing for Damian to stick his index finger into his mouth. He immediately began to suck on the added finger as he bucked against Damians calloused hands, and grinded on the dampening spot of Damian’s pajamas. 

Damian withdrew his hands and pulled Jon flush against his body, laying Jon against the cool leather cushions of their couch. Jon pulled his boxers down and tossed them aside and Damian did the same with his pajamas. 

Damian slowly loomed over Jon’s back and kissed and bit down his shoulders. Jon wiggled his ass into Damians soaked penis. Damian slapped his ass and Jon moaned.

“That was  _ naughty. _ And here I was thinking that you were just being  _ shy _ .” Damian grinned, spanking Jon again. 

“I’m glad you liked it.” Jon mewled, bucking against him. 

“That was so fucking  _ hot _ and I can’t  _ wait _ to fuck you.” Damian groaned, running his hands all over Jon. 

“Then  _ fuck  _ me!” Jon pleaded. 

“No way, you teased and tortured me. Now it’s my turn.” 

It was a lie, the biggest lie Damian has ever told besides “My father is not The Batman.”

Damian was  _ not _ about to wait a  _ second _ longer, and teasing Jon would take more time than he wanted. Damian trailed kisses up Jons spine, leaving small pink marks in his wake, as he slowly kneaded Jon’s hips. Jon grabbed a seat cushion and muffled his moan into it. Damian grabbed the offensive thing and tossed it away. 

“Let me  _ hear _ you Jon. Let me hear you moan and whine, scream my name. I need to hear your voice.” Damian ordered as he left a harsh hickey into the dip of Jon’s neck and shoulder. 

Jon moved his head to the side and whined out a “Yes sir”.

“Yeah, habibi, just like that.” he kissed Jon’s cheek and went to grab the lube.

Damian’s eyes widened.

_ Fuck. Of all times! _

“Wh-what’s wrong? Why’d you stop?” Jon groaned under him. 

“Um, we don’t have lube.” 

Jon sat up and gave Damian an annoyed look over his shoulder. 

“What! I just-”

Jon sighed in irritation, and thrust his hand between the couch cushions and pulled out a bottle. Damian kissed Jon deeply, taking the bottle from his hands, slowly laying him back down. 

“Don’t happen to have condoms in there, do we?” Damian asked cheekily. 

Jon gave him a smirk that practically made him cum on the spot. 

“Let’s try something new.” Jon purred, arching his hips up so that his ass was in the air. 

“Fuck, i’d call you an angel if you weren’t a walking  _ sin. _ ”

Jon only laughed and Damian slapped his ass again. “Back to business then.”

Damian coated his fingers in lube and slowly pushed a finger in hearing Jon hum in content. He slowly thrusted in and out, watching Jon like a hawk. The way his cheeks reddened, small golden freckles disappearing in the sea of crimson. The way his eyes shut and he let and open mouth gasp, biting down on his swollen pink lip. The way he grabbed fists full of the sofa, his hair messy and tangled.

“Damian, more.” Jon moaned

Damian added another digit and thrusted them in and out. Jon was gasping and panting, practically rocking himself back on Damians fingers. 

Damian spanked him, and he stopped rocking in favor of moaning out. 

“You bad boy, were you trying to fuck yourself against my fingers?” Damian sighed, adding a third finger, making scissoring movements to ready Jon for him. 

Jon gasped out a “ _ Yes!” _

Damian tutted as he trusted his fingers deeper into the whimpering boy. Damian’s other hand traveling from Jon's ass cheek to his hip, to grabbing his throbbing cock.

Jons moans became a grable of words that mainly revolved around “Fuck!”, “Yes!”, and Damian’s personal favorite, “ _ Damian!!”  _

“Yes beloved? You called?” Damian asked coyly, moving his thumb around Jon's head and smearing precum down the sides of his shaft, while thrusting his fingers, to his knuckles, into Jon’s entrance. 

“Damian,  _ please. _ I need you  _ now. _ I need you in me. I need to feel the way you fill me.  _ Please _ fuck me Damian!”

Damian almost moaned at Jon’s words. The way they sounded so  _ broken _ , the way that he was  _ begging _ for him.

Damian withdrew his hands and hovered over Jon, placing his lips against his ear, pressing his throbbing cock right in between Jon’s cheeks. 

“Now how can I say no when you  _ asked so pretty?” _

Damian spread Jon’s ass and slipped in with a single smooth thrust. 

Jon screamed and Damian’s whole body shuddered.

“God, beloved, you’re so  _ tight _ and  _ hot _ .” Damian moaned, slowly moving his hips.

“I love the way you stretch me, Damian. I love the way you feel in me. I want to feel you cumming in my hole. I wanna scream my voice raw to only your name.” Jon cried out from under him. 

Damian’s head swam and his gut coiled. He responded to Jon by speeding up his thrusts, angling his hips for that spot that makes Jon go-

“OH  _ FUCK _ ! YES!  _ DAMIAN!  _ YES! THERE! RIGHT THERE, FUCK ME THERE  _ PLEASE! _ ” 

_ There it is! _ Damian smirked.

“ _ Please _ Damian!  _ Please _ fuck me  _ harder!” _

Damian moaned and grabbed a fist full of Jon’s hair, yanking it back. He was slamming into his hips. Damian glanced down and saw Jon’s eyes shut tight, mouth open in the perfect O position. He ran his tongue along Jon’s, flicking it against the sharps of his teeth, pressing it to the roof of his mouth, swirling it so far down Jon’s throat, he could  _ taste _ his moans. Moans so wet and hot, so filthy and  _ erotic _ , Damian figured this is what heaven tastes like. 

Damian felt the pressure in his stomach building to a breaking point. He flinched away from the kiss. 

“J-Jon, i’m  so close!”

Jon cut him off with another kiss, and Damian reached down and pumped Jon’s slick cock in time with his thrusts. 

Jon tore his lips off of Damian’s and arched into his hand, screaming out his name. Something inside Damian snaps and his vision blurs as he cums deep inside Jon, pressing his forehead against Jon’s shoulder blades as he growls. Jon doesn’t last any longer as he cries out Damian’s name once more, spilling into said boys fist. 

Both continue to ride out their orgasms until they collapse on the couch, trying to catch their breath. 

Damian reaches under the sofa and pulls out the baby wipes they store there, usually to give themselves a quick clean after patrol and before the showers. He quickly wiped Jon down and gave him a peck on the lips. 

“Hi.”

“Hi yourself” Jon smiled lazily. 

“How was your mission?”

Jon gave him a look and started to laugh.

“Out of curiosity, did you  _ actually _ miss me? Or did you miss-” Jon gestured to his whole body.

Damian laughed, and kissed all over Jons face. “Oh beloved, you have no idea just  _ how _ much I missed you.”

“I think the soreness in my hips gives me a pretty good idea.” Jon laughed as Damian kissed him. Jon brushed his nose against Damian’s, “I missed you too.” 

Damian’s stomach flips and fills itself with butterflies. He wraps his arms around Jons waist and kisses him deeply again.

“What kind of planet did you go to that taught you  _ that _ ?!” Damian asked pulling away. 

“Well, I was talking to someone on Drax as to what to give to you as a sorry for being away for so long, and they gave me these tickets for a-”

“Strip club?” Damian chuckled, jealousy slightly bubbling in his gut

“No! It was like a lounge! It was like a blanket fort with a bunch of people sitting around and then one person goes in the middle to dan- you know what, I think it may have been a strip club.”

Damian laughed at Jons flustered face when the realization dawned on him. 

“How do you not know a stip club when you see one?!”

“I’ve never been to one! And I figured they were dark and had dudes everywhere and, _oh my god_ Damian.”

Damian could not stop laughing as Jon buried his blushing face into his shoulder.

“Aww, there there Jonathan. I’m  _ so _ sorry that the  _ Evil Alien Planet _ took your  _ innocence.”  _ Damian cooed as he pet Jons sweaty strands.

“I hate you.”

“Happy to hear it.”

Jon extracted himself from Damian and rolled off the couch.

“Where are you going?” Damian pouted, as Jon dressed himself.

“To the bedroom, we don’t both fit on the couch.” Jon laughed, pulling on his white button down. 

“Round 2 then?” Damian purred, wrapping his arms around his beloved, resting his head on his shoulder. 

Jon tries to suppress a smile but Damian already saw it. He jumps off of the couch and hauls Jon over his shoulder. 

“Damian!” Jon yelps.

“Yelling my name already? Beloved, you are too much.” Damian smirks as he swats Jons ass, heading to the bedroom. A perfect way to end an awful week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Please comment and kudo!


End file.
